1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a high density receptacle having socket contacts, the receptacle interconnectable with pin contacts mounted within a header.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Headers and panel boards containing a rectangular matrix of electrically conductive schemes in a variety of applications. The posts are generally aligned in a closely spaced array or matrix of identical posts. These posts normally have either a square or a round cross section. Conventional applications in which an array of posts might be employed would include automotive applications, computers, televisions and telecommunications systems.
Posts in an array are generally closely spaced and this spacing is generally dictated by consideration other than the geometry of the connector. Therefore, terminals and connectors must be designed to function on the centerline spacings dictated. Even where the post array and the connector can be designed as a system, there is a real need to employ standard rather than unique configurations.
A conventional approach to interconnecting a wire to an individual post or pin in an array of posts is to employ a contact socket of the type generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,887. A contact of this type includes four beams oriented in opposed pairs of beams. These beams are stamped from an integral spring metal blank and the blank is formed around a central axis to form a box or cylindrical configuration. The beams are inwardly formed with the interior of each beam having a generally convex configuration. Constructed areas of each beam are at the same axial location and upon insertion of a post or pin, the beams are simultaneously outwardly deflected and points of contact are established at the constructed points. However, since all four beams are simultaneously deflected, the relative contact force can be quite high. Deflection of the beams is also limited since the spacing between the beams in the constructed area of each pair of opposed beams can be no closer than the widths of the adjacent beams, thus the normal force on the post is minimized.